Frost and Ice
by KitKatmunch
Summary: While trying to find Rin, Sesshomaru stumbles upon a tribe of demons not even he knew existed. The frost wolves worship the goddess Frost, harbringer of snow and ice. In the village, he meets the beautiful and different Yukimi, who is shunned by the rest of her villagers. Deciding to take her along, could Yukimi melt Sesshomaru's frozen heart? (Sorry if OOC. Rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The tribe of Frost

Sesshomaru bounded through the forests, searching for Rin. 'That bastard Jaken! Why is it that whenever I leave Rin in his hands she gets kidnapped by demons?!' he angrily thought, while following her scent of fear- and a different scent. It was different than any other scent he had ever smelled and it made him uneasy. It didn't help that he was running through the freezing cold snow, not that the cold bothered him, he was more worried for Rin and her welfare. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and growled. He didn't like this scent one bit, and now it was coming closer to him.

"Who are yeh?!" a gruff voice came and Sesshomaru whipped his head to the owner of the voice. It was a man with short grey hair and silver snow flake tattoos decorated his arms. The man wore a simple bear skin tunic and what looked like squirrel fur lined his legs.

"This Sesshomaru's business is his and his only" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. The man in front of him tensed and then gave a bow before stuttering:

"P-P-Please excuse m-me behaviour L-lord Sesshomaru! Had I k-know it w-was yeh…" Sesshomaru simply waved his hand to silence the stuttering fool.

"Before we get down to business, have you seen a human girl anywhere?" He asked toneless, and the man in front of him cowered away.

"N-no me Lord, should a-an-anyone have s-seen a h-human girl, then i-it would h-h-have been t-the h-hu-hu-hun-hunting pack!" the man shook in the snow, terrified of the emotionless figure in front of him. Sesshomaru simply answered:

"Hn." Then Sesshomaru was curious of something else. "This Sesshomaru wonders what you are" he tonelessly said. The man nodded and gave his answer proudly:

"We are the tribe of frost wolves, worshippers of Frost herself. The beautiful goddess of snow, ice and everything cold!" Sesshomaru gave a short "Hn" before smelling Rin's scent again. At the same time howling could be heard and the frost wolf bounded off without even giving Sesshomaru another look. Sesshomaru growled and sprinted after them, only to find a small icy village of frost wolves. He could see the wolf he had spoken to before talking with other men of his tribe. Every single one of them looked the same, with grey hair and sky blue eyes. Then another man walked up to Sesshomaru. He wore a long cloak made of bear skin, looked terribly old and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. 'Is this the Chief?' he wondered and suddenly, his inner demon piped up. **'Wolf wanna say something' **it spoke and Sesshomaru nodded mentally. 'I see that' he growled and the chief walked up to him.

"Yah lookin' for a young 'un? Human?" the old wolf croaked and Sesshomaru gave a nod, trying to look fearsome. It worked, for many of the frost wolves cowered away in fear, but the old man stood his ground.

"We ain't see no young 'un in these parts much. We can make it up though. You can choose one of the women from this whole village" The elder then turned around and gave a howl. Almost immediately the female wolves assembled in front of Sesshomaru. **'Look boring. Not pretty' **Sesshomaru's inner demon stated. Sesshomaru couldn't help but agree, but was interrupted by the elder screeching:

"Where's that damn Yukimi?! Check 'er hut!" Many of the wolves bounded to a small hut on the far corner of the village, closest to the forest.

"Yukimi! Come out yah bitch!" a wolf called and Sesshomaru heard a shout from within.

"NO" a female voice was heard, but it was different than most woman's voices. It was silky, but rough at the same time. She sounded strong and independent.

"Come out. NOW. We have a Lord Sesshomaru visiting!" another frost wolf said, and immediately a little human girl ran out.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You found me! Yukimi was really nice, she protected me from a demon!" Rin babbled on and a tall frost wolf sprinted out.

"Rin! It is not safe! Don't you dare hurt her, any of you!" the woman name Yukimi hissed, protecting Rin with her arms. Sesshomaru growled but stopped when his inner demon spoke again: **'Kami, she is beautiful' **and that made Sesshomaru look at her more clearly. She had long icy blue hair reaching up to her waist, with sharp grey ears sticking out of it and Sesshomaru saw piercing ice blue eyes stare at him. Her face was elegant and her nose was small and delicate. Her mouth was neither too long nor too short, but fitted her features perfectly. Sesshomaru could also see that she almost reached up to him and he scanned Yukimi's body. It was excellently proportioned and Sesshomaru could see she had the body of a warrior. Yukimi wore a dark blue kimono, decorated with silver snowflakes. Her legs were covered with a simple, yet beautiful pair of slacks, covered silver like the snowflakes decorating her kimono. Sesshomaru spotted a long and elegant grey tail, with a white tip. Before he could stop himself he said:

"I want this one and the little girl" The elder looked at him surprised, but Yukimi simply raised an eyebrow. Rin danced with joy, holding Yukimi's hands making the young frost wolf smile.

"Are yeh sure yeh wan Yukimi? She is a violent lass, and doesn't sit quietly" the elder stated but Sesshomaru simply shook his head.

"She can take care of Rin" Sesshomaru spoke, as emotionless as ever and Yukimi smirked. It was a lovely smirk though. Sesshomaru mentally hit himself and he could hear his inner demon laughing his head off. **'Like her? She is beaauutiful.' **It jested and Sesshomaru mentally growled. He was ripped out from his thoughts by Yukimi's voice:

"Very well, I shall go with you. But let me get my swords" The villagers groaned and Sesshomaru could hear them mutter that women were meant to stay home and knit or something. Unwillingly, Sesshomaru growled at the villagers, and they took a step back whimpering. Yukimi didn't seem too scared by him though. She hushed in her house and back out, wearing two silver sword hilts on her back. The villagers reluctantly waved goodbye to the group and soon the pack set off. 'I'd better find Jaken' Sesshomaru thought and turned around to look at Yukimi and Rin. Rin held Yukimi's hand and chatted away to the frost demon and Sesshomaru could see softness in Yukimi's eyes. **'Make a great mother' **his inner demon started up again, and Sesshomaru had to agree. The way she had been so protective of Rin, resembled a mother protecting her pup.

The group had been wandering for a while now, and had joined up with Jaken. He had of course, grumbled about the newest member, but Yukimi managed to shut him up. They wandered until Yukimi spoke up to Sesshomaru:

"The pup needs to rest" she said softly, careful not to wake up a sleeping Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru nodded and pointed to a place in front of them.

"We just need to walk a bit longer. Up there should be a cave for us to rest in, away from this cold" he said tonelessly and the frost demon nodded at the Inuyokai. Once they finally reached the cave, the moon was hanging over their heads, like a silver coin dropped in black ink. The snow sparkled in the light and Sesshomaru had to admit, Yukimi looked beautiful in the moonlight. The light reflected against her pale skin, making her look like a goddess. **'Falling in love?' **snickered his inner demon and Sesshomaru growled. Yukimi looked at him questioning, but he just looked away. The stars glittered in the sky and Yukimi spoke up:

"What exactly is this quest you are going on?" her voice sounded like music to Sesshomaru's ears, but he shook it off.

"I'm after the demon Naraku" he simply replied and Yukimi nodded.

"I've heard of him. He sounds like a right bastard…"

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied and looked up to the millions of stars and sighed. Yukimi looked at him for a while, he could feel her ice blue eyes staring holes into his kimono, but then she turned away and cuddled up to Rin.

Sesshomaru had stayed up the whole night keeping watch and he noticed the frost demon waking up, just as the sun began to rise.

"I've always loved sunrise" Yukimi yawned and carefully lifted Rin's head off of her lap. Yukimi walked up to Sesshomaru and sat down. They both simply stared at the sunrise for a while, when Sesshomaru spoke:

"Why did you agree to come?" He normally wasn't one to pry, but he was interested in why this woman wasn't scared of him.

"Aren't you scared of this Sesshomaru?"

"Why should I be?" Yukimi's reply came and Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"I'll explain. Should I be scared of something I don't know, or be scared of something I know? You may be a nice bugger under that frozen mask of yours" Yukimi explained and Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Do not call this Sesshomaru a bugger" he snarled and Yukimi simply smiled and looked back at the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Swords of ice

The sun had completely risen and Rin was beginning to stir. Yukimi looked at the girl with a motherly expression and Sesshomaru couldn't help but give a small smile. **'Make a good mother for our children' **his inner demon smirked. 'Be quiet. I thought you were the wild one' Sesshomaru mentally snarled, but his inner demon just laughed. **'Don't forget we are the same person. We share the same body, thoughts, feelings and interests' **it laughed and Sesshomaru fidgeted a bit. His inner demon was right, but he knew that he didn't feel that way towards the frost demon. Right? Sesshomaru was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Yukimi talking to him.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru?" he heard her voice from beside him.

"Do not call this Sesshomaru so familiarly. It is Lord Sesshomaru to you" he growled and Yukimi raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru. We need food. Shall I go hunting?" she asked innocently, but Sesshomaru snarled none the less.

"_I_ am this pack's leader! _I _shall do the hunting! Women should just stay here and sit quietly" he almost shouted and he expected the frost demon to cower away, but she stood her ground, looking furious. He could see her ears going flat and she bared her fangs.

"How much more idiotic could you get?! Just because you're the leader or because I am a woman, does not mean I cannot hunt just as well as you!" she hissed, and Sesshomaru knew better not to go further, for he saw the rage in her eyes. Yukimi turned around and stormed off, leaving Rin who was watching the pair looking surprised.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Yukimi will come back?" Rin asked, scared of losing her new favourite person (aside from Lord Sesshomaru). Sesshomaru simply growled in response and turned to Jaken.

"Look after Rin. Do NOT let her get taken by any demons. If you do I personally will kill you" Sesshomaru growled and Jaken squeaked an answer.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" his annoying voice came, and just hearing it made Sesshomaru want to stomp on the toad. Instead he just sped after Yukimi's scent. It had been the first time he had actually thought about her smell, and Sesshomaru had to admit, it was a lovely smell. It smelled like pine needles and lavender and for some reason, it soothed Sesshomaru. Shaking off his thoughts, Sesshomaru followed Yukimi's smell until another smell entered his nose.

"Damnit. What's that hanyou doing here?"

Sesshomaru came to a scene of chaos. His idiotic half-brother was swinging the Tetseiga wildly, trying to hit the frost wolf. His companions were cheering Inuyasha, telling him to hit her, but Yukimi was too quick. She dodged his attacks with ease, and Sesshomaru could see the anger boiling on Inuyasha's face.

"Take this demon! Windscar!" Inuyasha shouted and before Sesshomaru could even register what was about to happen, the lightning fast bolt of wind had hit Yukimi. Sesshomaru flexed his claws in anger, how dare he do that to one of his pack! But before Sesshomaru attacked, an icy wind filled the area they were standing in. Yukimi was protecting herself with her two swords. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the appearance of the swords though. They looked like they were made of ice and would shatter any moment, and Inuyasha thought the same.

"Whatcha gonna do with those popsicles?!" he sneered, taunting Yukimi. A smile appeared on her face, calm, but bloodthirsty at the same time. Before Inuyasha or Sesshomaru saw it coming, Yukimi had struck Inuyasha with one of her blades, causing him to bleed violently. What was even more disturbing was that the blood was slowly turning into ice. Sesshomaru stared at his half-brother's bloody body on the floor, while his companions were surrounding him, begging Inuyasha to stay with them. That's when they heard Yukimi's voice.

"I did not strike him hard with my swords. He shall recover" she spoke and sheathed her swords.

"Hold it right there! How dare you hurt Inuyasha!" the girl named Kagome put an arrow against her bow.

"Take this!" she shouted and the purification arrow sped towards Yukimi, but before it could hit, Sesshomaru blocked it with his own sword.

"No harm shall come upon her" he said tonelessly and Kagome looked up at him in disbelief.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" she asked confused and Sesshomaru pulled Yukimi behind her.

"I would prefer it if that hanyou would not trifle with any of my pack" he growled in response and tugged Yukimi along.

"We shall be taking our leave now" Sesshomaru informed the girl and Kagome nodded, before hurrying back to Inuyasha's side. Sesshomaru scoffed at the hanyou, but said nothing more. He felt annoyed at the frost wolf demon, for running away, but impressed by her immense power. If the slash that she dealt Inuyasha was a weak one, he was eagerly awaiting her strongest move. Yukimi barely said anything to the Inuyokai, but when they went back to camp, he threw her at Rin's feet and glared at her. Yukimi's eyes narrowed and Sesshomaru saw her clench her fists. She looked like she was about to say something, but Rin tugged at Yukimi's kimono and said something about wanting a bath. Yukimi snapped around to look at Rin and took her into her arms.

"Very well my pup. We shall go have a bath, is that good?" Yukimi spoke softly to the little girl, and Rin nodded, smiling happily.

"I would love to take a bath with Yukimi!" she snuggled into Yukimi's chest and sighed.

"Don't fall asleep on me" Yukimi gave a small laugh, that warmed Sesshomaru's body a bit. He looked away and shook off the weird feelings he was having for the frost demon.

Yukimi's POV:

'That bloody bastard Sesshomaru!' I thought angrily, while leading Rin to the hot springs in the area. Rin looked at me and I stopped being tense. I loved this small pup as much as my own, and I was definitely going to protect her from anything. Finally, I smelled the familiar smell of hot springs.

"Yay! We found the hot springs!" Rin danced and quickly began discarding her kimono. I took mine off just as quickly, eager to join my pup in the hot springs.

"Ahhh, that feels good" Rin sighed and I smiled and nodded in agreement, my ears relaxing against my head.

"I must say, despite being used to the snow and cold, heat is not that bad" I murmured and Rin looked at me, her eyes wide which made me smile again. My tail splashed around in the water and Rin stroked it.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have a tail. Neither does Inuyasha" she stated and I grinned.

"Well, I am special my pup. My tail and ears are my finest feature if I must say so myself" I told Rin, but she shook her head.

"No no, your hair and eyes are absolutely-" she was broken off by a rustling sound. "Rin!" I hissed, "Get behind me!" I reached for my swords and went into a fighting stance, when the women of the man I fought before appeared in front of me.

"You! You're that demon!" the human girl in strange clothes spat out. I growled, trying to protect Rin, but she just jumped out and ran up to the girls.

"Kagome! Sango!" she sang and danced around them. She looked at me and introduced the two.

"This is Sango, a demon slayer! And this is Kagome, a Miko!" Rin said, pointing to the wearers of the names. I stopped growling and let my ears up, once I saw that the girls meant no harm.

"I apologize for what I did to your companion, but he was threatening me and my pup" I apologized and the girls looked surprised.

"You're a mother?" the girl named Sango said in disbelief.

"Is the father Sesshomaru?" the Miko, Kagome asked. I growled at his name and replied angrily:

"No, that sexist bastard will NEVER be the father of my children!" Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and both simultaneously asked:

"So who is the father?" I sighed and pointed to Rin.

"She is my pup. I found her and took Rin in, but she belonged to Sesshomaru. I agreed to go along with them, so that I could protect my pup" Yukimi explained, and the human's eyes went wide. Rin though, ran up to me and hugged me.

"Can I call you 'Mama' then?" she asked, her eyes big and adorable. I had to smiled and nodded, before pulling Rin even closer to me. That's when I remembered I was naked.

"Rin, let us get dressed and allow the girls to bathe" I said to Rin and she looked at me sadly.

"Mama, can't we bathe with them? It might be fun!" she giggled and I looked at Sango and Kagome. They gave me a smile and nodded.

"Well, it might be fun" I said, though I had to admit, I was looking forward to finally share a hot bath with someone other than wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, KitKat here! Wow! I'm so glad that people like my story! 4 favourites and 4 followers! So happy! Also, don't forget to review. I absolutely love any sort of ****_constructive _****criticism. Please no flames or such. If you don't like my story, then don't read it! Also, I'm wondering about a love triangle between Sesshomaru, Yukimi and Kouga. Any thoughts or ideas? Again thank you!  
Love from:  
-KitKatmunch 3**

Chapter 3 – Metal and Blood

Yukimi's POV:

I must say, I absolutely loved sharing the hot springs with someone my age. Well, not exactly my age, but older than a bubbly 7 year old? Not that I enjoy Rin's company, oh no, I love Rin. It's just that I got to speak about something other than Ah-Un. Kagome, mostly complained about the hanyou, Inuyasha, whereas Sango complained about some sort of lecherous monk? I was a bit confused, because they asked my opinion on a lot of things that I myself didn't know. Like love. After a while, they stopped talking about their love life, and asked me why I attacked Inuyasha. The conversation went something like this:

_"__So Yukimi, why exactly did you attack Inuyasha before? And how did you protect yourself from his 'Wind Scar'?" Kagome asked. I shrugged, watching Rin. She was blowing bubbles in the water._

_"__The hanyou was attacking me, and pulled a dangerous stunt. Had he not been careful, he would have harmed the beings around him. I myself did not want to fight, but his weird lightning bolt move threatened me. So I protected myself with my swords" I explained and Sango looked at me with wide eyes._

_"__Not many people could stop the wind scar, let alone survive it" Sango slowly said. I shrugged again, but then Sango asked me another question:_

_"__May I see your swords?" I tensed up; those swords were the most valuable things I possessed. Not to mention they could be a disaster if wielded by the wrong person. Sango noticed my distress and calmed me by saying:_

_"__I won't take them, I just want to analyse the metal used for them and what their names are. Maybe I know them?" I thought about this, and then slowly reached for my swords. _

_"__Their names are Shinzō reitōko and Shimo kamitsuku" I handed them to her._

_"__Heart Freezer and Frost Biter" Sango murmured and then studied the metal, before gasping. _

_"__This is… Winter Metal?" she said amazed. I nodded, proud of my swords. Sango just shook her head._

_"__Not even my people had a sword of this metal. Rumour has it; that Winter Metal is the strongest, rarest and most expensive metal out there. How you got such a blade, I do not know" Sango explained and I blinked. I had never known that they were that valuable._

_"__I… I made those swords. As an offering to Frost" I began quietly and Kagome and Sango looked at me. _

_"__Frost is my tribe's goddess. She is the goddess of snow, ice and everything cold. On our 150__th__ birthday, we must give Frost an offering of some sort. I decided to forge these swords and give them to her. But on my 150__th__ birthday, a snow storm surrounded my village and let no-one out until the next day had come. Our elders took it as a sign. A sign that Frost did not want my swords, and that I should keep them. I was already an outcast at my village, but that was the last straw. I was completely shunned by everyone, known as the girl 'Not even Frost would want a present from'" I explained softly. The two girls looked at me with a pitying look, but I just smiled._

_"__Ahh, I never liked any of them. And what's in the past stays in the past" I smiled and Kagome just muttered:_

_"__Try telling that to Inuyasha."_

End of Flashback

I had gotten out of the hot springs and said good bye to the two women. Rin was holding my hand and babbling about her favourite flower. I listened to my pup, smiling happily. I had finally found people who didn't turn away at the sight of me. I sighed in relief as we slowly walked to Sesshomaru, sorry _Lord _Sexist Bastard Sesshomaru. Once we finally reached camp, I was surprised to find it empty. Not even Jaken was there. I sniffed the air, hoping to find some trace of Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, but found nothing.

"Mama? Where are Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken?" Rin asked eagerly awaiting an answer.

"We are here" a familiar deep voice came before I could answer. Behind us was Sesshomaru, hauling a deer over his back. Next to him, Jaken skipped. And I mean _skipped. _Talk about manly. I glared at Lord Sesshomaru, and he gave a small smirk, while raising an eyebrow. 'Was this a competition of hunting?' I thought angrily, before sneering:

"Tomorrow, I hunt" and Sesshomaru answered with his usual, most creative answer:

"Hn."

3rd Person POV:

The frost woman look livid with his answer and Sesshomaru felt the same about hers. How dare she talk to him like that! **'Woman is amazing. She dares to defy and even sneer at the Lord of the west. Would make great mate for us, I tell you.' **Sesshomaru's inner demon stated and Sesshomaru just growled mentally. 'Shut up. No-one asked you' He was torn from the battle going on inside his head by a sudden movement. Whipping his head around, he saw Yukimi gutting the deer and pulling its skin stared at the woman as if she were crazy. She just raised her eyebrow at him, having calmed down and no longer wanting to kill him she simply told him:¨

"Stop staring at me gutting a deer. Someone's got to do it." Sesshomaru nodded and turned away, not wanting to face the frost wolf at the moment. Another voice piped up, and he looked down, to find Rin holding a crown of flowers up.

"For you, Lord Sesshomaru" she smiled and handed the crown to him. Jaken immediately began complaining about how Sesshomaru would never wear such a girl thing, but Sesshomaru silenced him.

"Quiet Jaken, before I have to ask Yukimi to gut you like she is doing to the deer" he threatened and Jaken gave a small squeak before running away. Sesshomaru gave a small smile to Rin and took the crown, before placing it on his own head. Rin clapped in delight and skipped away to find more flowers. Sesshomaru smiled to himself before he felt a pair of icy blue eyes on him. Now it was the frost demon's turn to stare. Using her retort Sesshomaru smirked and said:

"What are you staring at? Someone's got to do it." He heard Yukimi growl at his response, before turning away and continuing with her work. She had already set up a fire place and got it burning; now she was simply roasting the deer over the fire. Sesshomaru watched her for a while, until he heard a familiar scream. Yukimi was up before he was and running towards the sound, bringing her swords with her.

"RIN!" she screamed and sprinted away from their camp. Sesshomaru followed, but even he found it slightly hard to keep up with the running frost wolf. It wasn't even a minute when they had reached the area of Rin's scream. There in front of them was Naraku, smiling evilly while holding Rin with one of his tentacles. Before Sesshomaru could attack, Yukimi was already working her way through the forest of tentacles, slicing each and every one of them with a quick flick of her sword. Sesshomaru saw the ground around the cut tentacles slowly freeze to ice.

"You fucking bastard" Yukimi was livid and even Sesshomaru was tense by her voice. He saw a tentacle shoot up and strike her in the stomach, causing a wound and blood to pour out.

"You idiot" Sesshomaru muttered and stepped in to fight, but Yukimi barely noticed. She was too busy concentrating on her swords, and Sesshomaru felt the energy she was gathering inside of them. Her blue eyes turned black and a blood-lustful voice came out of her mouth:

"Die." Yukimi's attacks were lightning fast, and Sesshomaru could not see the moves. Naraku looked surprised, and could Sesshomaru even see a sliver of fear in his eyes. But something else was there too. Lust. Greed. Wanting.

"Oh no you don't" Sesshomaru said tonelessly and attacked with his poison claws. Yukimi had already rescued Rin, who was cowering away behind a tree, but the wolf demon's rage was not over. She was slashing, cutting, and freezing everything in her path. Sesshomaru had to jump out of the way, just to barely miss her deadly attack. Only once Naraku's puppet was left behind, had she calmed down. Then, she sat down and buried her hands in her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me very happy! Also, if you guys have any ideas for this story, then pleeeeeaaase tell me. I sometimes am a bit stuck trying to think up new things for the characters to do. :P Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and please review/give me criticism on my story!  
Love from:  
-KitKatmunch 3**

Chapter 4: Silence and Meetings

3rd Person POV:

No-one said anything while the pack plodded through the silent forest. Sesshomaru secretly looked at Yukimi while they walked, but she refused to look at anyone. **'Wolf stayed quiet. No tears. Is strong' **Sesshomaru's inner demon decided to break the silence. 'Hn' he simply replied, not wishing to talk. It didn't feel right to break the silence they were walking through. Even Rin stayed quiet, but Sesshomaru saw that she was itching to say something. She looked at Sesshomaru, as if wanting permission to talk, but he just shook his head. Rin frowned and carried on trudging through the grass, whispering something to Jaken, who too stayed silent. **'Speak.' **Sesshomaru's inner demon commanded and Sesshomaru didn't argue. He wanted to ask the frost wolf what had happened to her, how she defeated the puppet and why she turned crazy. He was about to speak, but Yukimi beat him to it.

"Something's approaching" she whispered and Sesshomaru lifted his head up and sniffed the air. Yes, something was approaching, and at an amazing speed.

"Demon. Get back" Sesshomaru growled, and Rin and Jaken obeyed, but Yukimi did not.

"I will not let myself be protected by you" she spoke quietly, while drawing out her swords. Something about her expression made Sesshomaru's heart go cold and ache. 'What is happening? Why do I feel such pain by her expression?' he wondered, but his inner demon just chuckled. Just as it finished its chuckle, did the demon appear before them. He had black hair that was tied into a pony tail, and a brown fur headband decorated his head. The demon wore some sort of breastplate and some sort of fur… skirt? A brown tail swished back and forth, while the demon growled menacingly.

"Who are ya? Whatcha doin' in my territory?" the wolf demon asked and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"We did not go into your territory. Your territory is in our way" he said emotionlessly and the wolf demon growled again, before noticing Yukimi.

"Who is this? Why does she smell like my brothers from the north?" he demanded and Yukimi stared at him, before asking:

"You know of the tribe of Frost?" The wolf demon stared at her as if she were crazy.

"Course I do. They're wolves like me" he answered and Yukimi sighed in relief. She had sheathed her swords and began to introduce herself.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yukimi Furosuto, daughter of General Aisu II and grand-daughter of Elder Aisu of the Frost tribe."

Sesshomaru stared at the wolf girl. 'She was that wrinkly old Elder's grand-daughter?! Then why the hell did he treat her so badly?!' he angrily thought. He brought his attention back to the wolf demon, who was looking Yukimi up and down. Sesshomaru saw something glisten in his eyes, the same thing he had seen in Naraku's puppet's eyes. Lust and wanting. Sesshomaru unwillingly growled at him and the wolf demon stared at Yukimi one last time before looking at Sesshomaru again.

"You smell like that mutt Inuyasha" the wolf demon hissed and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"So you have met my troublesome half-brother? May I ask the name of the demon who has met him?" Sesshomaru snarled, surprising himself with his aggressiveness. The wolf demon growled at Sesshomaru, but looked back at Yukimi, who just shrugged and gave a slight smile. He could see the wolf demon's eyes light up with glee.

"My name is Koga. I am the leader of my pack" Koga said proudly and Yukimi nodded.

"This is Sesshomaru, lord of the West" she explained and Koga shrugged and walked up to her.

"And what is such a fine lady doin' with a dog like him?" he seductively asked, but Yukimi did not seem fazed.

"I am looking after his young female companion, who is also my pup" she told him and Koga wrinkled his forehead.

"You are _his _mate?!" he spat out and Sesshomaru growled again, but Yukimi stepped in.

"Certainly not. I simply adopted my pup" she pointed out and for some reason, Sesshomaru tensed up at her words. 'She is the only grown female in my pack! That makes her my ma-' he stopped and his inner demon was laughing loudly. **'Our mate? Admit. You like her' **it chortled, but he silenced it. The two wolves were conversing about something, so he brought his attention to them.

"You are also after Naraku?" Koga asked in disbelief. "But you are a female!" That earned him a sharp slap to the face. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the slapped wolf demon, which looked awestruck.

"How dare you! Just because I am female, does NOT mean I am weak!" Yukimi hissed, but Kouga just grinned.

"Wanna fight? If you win, I'll accept you as a strong female. Should you lose… then you shall become my mate" He smirked and Sesshomaru snarled loudly.

"No. She shall stay here with this Sesshomaru" he growled, but Yukimi silenced him.

"Fine, let us fight" a small smirk appeared on her face and Koga grinned. He pulled out his Goraishi, while Yukimi pulled out two daggers from the sash of her kimono. Sesshomaru widened his eyebrows in surprise. He had never noticed them before.

"These daggers are named after my parents. Aisu and Yuki. Ice and Snow" Yukimi explained and went into a fighting stance.

"I'll go easy on you" Koga reassured her, but was answered with a slash to the face. Blood dripped from the wound.

"I thought we were going to fight" Yukimi stated, bored. Koga gritted his teeth and made an advance on her, but she dodged as if it were nothing. Before Koga could make another move, Yukimi danced over to him and gave a small slash across his other cheek. The blood turned into ice and Koga stopped completely and felt his cheek.

"Rule one of fighting: Never stop" Yukimi whirled him over her shoulder and gave a short cut across his nose.

"Rule two: Never go easy" She kicked Koga in the balls and gave a long slash to his arms, while he was doubling over in pain.

"And rule three. Listen up, it's the most important one!" Yukimi grabbed Koga by the neck and hissed into his ear:

"NEVER underestimate your opponent" and with that she released him and sheathed her blades back into her sash.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Yukimi turned to leave, but was stopped by a wounded Koga, who grabbed her by the neck and held his weapon against her neck.

"Rule four, never look away" he grinned and before Sesshomaru could register what was happening, Koga was gone and so was Yukimi.

Yukimi's POV:

'That bastard!' I thought while Koga was holding me bridal style and sprinting like a whirlwind to somewhere I did not know. New smells spiked my nose and I gave a small growl. Koga just smiled and held me tighter.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon" he laughed, while I tensed up and gave a small whimper.

"This wasn't what we agreed on!" I tried to reason with him, but he just smirked.

"We had a promise. If you lost, you would become my mate!" he grinned but I tried to smack him on the head. He caught my hand though and I growled fiercely.

"I never lost!" I screeched, trying to get away from the crazy wolf, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"If I remember correctly, I had you in a position that could have killed you, so therefore, I won" Koga pointed out, and I couldn't argue. He did technically win, but I definitely did NOT want to be his mate. I tried to struggle to get away, but Koga was holding me tight. I decided to just close my eyes and run away later.

When I woke up, I was in some foreign cave, with a lot of wolf demons staring at me. I growled and bared my fangs at them, my ears going flat. Many of the wolves growled back, but went quiet when Koga silenced them.

"Brothers, I present to you, my new mate!" he proudly introduced me, but some of the wolf demons seemed unsettled.

"What about your other woman? The one who can see the shikon jewel shards!" a voice cried out, and many agreed with it.

"Kagome? She's a thing of the past. And anyway, she wanted to stay with the mutt face" Koga replied and I widened my eyes in surprise. 'Kagome was Koga's "Woman"?' I thought confused, and Koga noticed my look.

"Do not worry, dear Yukimi. Your beauty surpasses that of hers" he said, holding my chin. I tried to get away, but Koga pulled me into a fierce hug.

"They'll like you once they see your fighting skills" he whispered trying to soothe me, but I simply growled. Koga broke apart from the hug and looked at his pack.

"You may not like Yukimi now, but I tell you, once you see her fighting skills, you will definitely accept her!" he shouted and the wolf demons looked surprised.

"She can fight?" a voice asked and I scoffed.

"No, I just carry these bloody things for fun" I hissed, pointing to my swords. They looked them up and down, and even Koga looked interested.

"I thought you used those daggers as a weapon?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"No, Aisu and Yuki are only for small fry. Shinzō reitōko and Shimo kamitsuku are the ones I use for big monsters, and you really should be afraid of them. Imagine my daggers, only about one thousand times stronger" I proudly said and Koga stared at me, his mouth in a big O.

"Would you demonstrate?" Koga asked, interested in their power.

"Lead me to a strong monster, and I shall gladly show you" I smiled. Once I defeated the monster, I would run away and find Sesshomaru. I had to return to my pup, even if Sesshomaru didn't want me. 'Wait' I thought, 'If he didn't want me, he wouldn't have said anything to my fight with Koga…' I remembered how annoyed he seemed when I accepted the invitation to fight. Not only that, but he looked like a stepped on puppy when I said I wasn't his mate… 'Could it be..?' I thought, but then shook my head wildly. 'No, Sesshomaru would never love me. Or think of me as his mate. Right…?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyaaa! 7 favourites and 4 follows! SO HAPPY! Thank you all so much for liking my story! . I finally drew Yukimi as well. Hope ya like her! Also don't forget to review! Every single review is loved and cherished!  
Love from:  
KitKatmunch 3**

Chapter 5 – Reunion and Questions

Yukimi's POV:

Koga and most of the other wolf demons led me to a huge cave. A lot of them seemed either bored or uninterested. After a while of silence, Koga spoke.

"This cave here is the home of Keilmann. I've wanted to kill him for a while, seeing as he killed a lot of my brothers" Koga growled and my mouth went into a thin line.

"What is he?" I finally asked and Koga frowned.

"He is a disgusting ogre, who wields a mace. He may be huge, but he certainly is not slow" he explained and I nodded.

"I'm ready. You guys watch from over there" I pointed to the bushes behind me. The wolves obeyed and hid there. I took a deep breath before shouting:  
"Keeeiiiilllmaaaannn! Come out ya big nasty basturd*!" A low groan could be heard from the cave and I readied myself. Positioning myself into a fighting stance, I drew out my beloved swords. I could hear Koga gasp from behind, obviously amazed at the metal used for the swords. I ignored him and focused back to the cave. A loud rumble sounded from the inside, and shortly after a huge, ugly ogre came out.

"Who dares awaken the great and fearsome Keilmann?" the ogre rumbled and I scowled.

"Tis me" I hissed and Keilmann looked down.

"A woman! I have not tasted the sweet, delicious flesh of a female yet! You shall be my first" Keilmann growled and pulled out a giant mace from behind him. He lifted it up, and swung it down on me. I dodged behind him before it even could touch me.

"Gotcha!" I heard Keilmann laugh, thinking he caught, and I could sense Koga's anger. 'Do not reveal yourself fool' I thought and slashed my swords against Keilmann's back. He gave a squeal of pain and I smirked.

"Not so big are we!" I shouted and brought me swords over his head, decapitating him immediately. Ice spread out from Keilmann's wounds and began freezing his blood. I sheathed my swords and turned to Koga.

"I thought you said he was strong" I sneered and Koga just stared at me. All the other wolf demons were fixed upon me, but looked to Koga when he stood up.

"Dear god am I glad you used those daggers."

3rd POV:

'Where on earth is that woman?!' Sesshomaru angrily thought. **'Worried for mate?' **his inner demon asked and Sesshomaru growled out loud. Rin and Jaken looked at him with worry, but Sesshomaru just shrugged it off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, must we search for that insolent wench?!" Jaken annoyingly said, and Sesshomaru glared at him. He could feel the little toad quaking, before turning back to the front and harrumphing. Rin hadn't said much since Yukimi was kidnapped. 'They are slowing me down. I shall go alone' Sesshomaru thought and turned to the two.

"I shall be going after the frost demon on my own. Jaken look after Rin. If she gets hurt, I shall kill you" Sesshomaru blankly said and he heard the imp give a small whimper. Rin nodded and sat down, staring at her hands. Sesshomaru's gaze softened at the distressed girl, but hardened it straight after.

"I shall bring her back Rin" he said coolly and Rin lit up.

"Okay! Bring her back soon!" she cheered up and Sesshomaru gave a small smile, which made Rin grin wider. And with that he sprinted off, in the direction of Yukimi's scent. 'I WILL bring her back' he thought reserved, not noticing his inner demon's small chuckle.

Yukimi's POV:

I was about to run off after slaying the ogre, but Koga stopped me.

"You are amazing. Now I want you as my mate even more! Our pups will be unstoppable!" he smiled and I growled. I did not want to bear this demon's child. 'If I bear anyone's child it would be… it would be…' I began to get flustered. 'Whose child would I want to bear? Koga's okay, but I wouldn't want him to be the father of my children… Maybe… Sesshomaru?' I thought, but shook it off. 'No. Sesshomaru would never mate with me' I blushed at the thought though, and soon my mind began to be filled with his face. I had to admit, he was really handsome. I wasn't paying attention to Koga, because I was too lost in thought of Sesshomaru. I only woke up from my trance when I heard Koga say something that irked me:

"Marriage will be tomorrow" he was talking to these two other wolves, who I guessed where his right hand men.

"Yes!" they both said cheerfully and looked to me. I was fuming, before I screamed:

"WHOSE MARRYING YOU TOMORROW?! I?M NOT!" Koga looked at me in surprise, before grabbing my waist and lifting my chin.

"But of course tomorrow. Unless you want to get married today!" he grinned at my anger. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Now, now. You should treat your future husband with respect. Even if I hadn't met you yet, we still would have been married" he explained and I stopped struggling at that.

"What did you say…?" I whispered and Koga looked at me with pity.

"They didn't tell you? Seeing as you were the Elder's grand-daughter, you had to be married off. I was chosen as your suitor" he told me and I stared at him in shock.

"No" I simply said, before tensing my entire body.

"I will NEVER marry you. I would sooner die than obey my grand-father" and with that I ran off. I could feel Koga's surprise, before yelping and noticing the cut I had given him to his face. It was deeper than before, and would cloud his sight for a couple of moments, giving me a head start. I sprinted through the forest, dodging trees, bushes and any wolf demon patrol. I gritted my teeth when I noticed that Koga had recovered and was hot on my heels.

"So you want a chase?!" he yelled gleefully, and I scowled.

"Fuck off!" I shouted and climbed a tree. I prayed that my trick would still work. I took a deep breath and jumped to the next tree. 'Yes! I can still do this!' I thought jubilantly, before springing to the next tree. I noticed Koga trying to copy me, but he was too heavy to jump to the next branch. That's when I smelt something. Something human and demon. 'The hanyou and his gang!' I gleefully thought and judging by his look, Koga noticed it too. That's when a white haired hanyou burst through the bushes looking livid.

"You mutt!" I heard Koga shout and Inuyasha must have also yelled something. I heard the clanging of metal. 'So they are fighting' I thought, before running with full speed into someone who also was running with full speed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" I yelped, hurt quite badly. My nose was gushing blood out and I was shouting different curses. Koga, Inuyasha and his gang must have heard them. That's when I felt a hand gripping my collar.

"You are an idiot" a familiar cold voice said. I grinned.

"Hey Lord Sesshomaru. You kinda broke my nose" I smiled, trying to cover my anger, but Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He left me, but was back with a bundle of leaves.

"Here" he grunted and I took the leaves and stuffed them up my nose. I saw Sesshomaru sniff the air and his face darkened.

"We are leaving" he simply said before throwing me over his shoulder, my face right inside of his fluffy thing.

"Sesshomaru" I tried to say, but it was quite hard with a mouth full of fluff.

"Can't… breathe" I choked out and Sesshomaru took my from his shoulder and carried my bridal style. I couldn't help but blush, and I really hoped Sesshomaru did not see that.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I could feel the frost demon's cheeks grow hotter as I carried her in my arms. Truth be told, I too was squirming on the inside, unsure of what to say. My inner demon was laughing at me. 'Shut up' I tried to growl, but it came out as a squeak. I was blushing furiously, for Yukimi's scent was filling my nose. It made me want to grab her and make her my mate right away. **'Must wait. Mustn't scare' **my inner demon told me and I scowled. 'These are your feelings, not mine' I tried to say, but my inner demon laughed. **'Already forgotten? We both share same desires' **it slyly replied and I growled, although I knew it was right. I clenched my teeth, and tried to push my feelings away, but because I was holding Yukimi, it was not easy. I noticed that she had fallen asleep and looked extremely peaceful. **'Soon we get to see her like this every morning' **it coyly spoke and I couldn't help but agree. I want to see her sleeping figure next to me every time I wake up. I couldn't help it. And I also realized that it wasn't just her beauty I was in love in, but more her personality, her fighting spirit, her kindness to Rin. Yes, I was in love with Yukimi, and I prayed to Kami she loved me too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Memories and Takashi

Yukimi's POV:

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in Sesshomaru's arms. I felt my face grow as hot as the embers inside of a fire. Sesshomaru however, stayed stony-faced and allowing no emotion to escape his eyes. I rolled my eyes and Sesshomaru looked at me.

"I see you are awake" he emotionlessly said, and I nodded.

"Um, yes I am" I quietly responded, before looking around us.

"Where are Rin and Jaken?" I asked, confused.

"They are back at camp. This Sesshomaru must talk with you" he simply replied and I tensed up, wondering what questions he was going to ask.

A while later, we reached a small secluded area, with a beautiful waterfall sprouting out in the distance. I sat down, tired from riding Sesshomaru's back for such a long time. Sesshomaru sat next to me, much in my surprise, but I remembered that he had wanted to ask me something.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What is it you wish to ask me?" I asked curiously, but Sesshomaru simply looked at me, his gorgeous gold eyes staring into mine. We looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, but Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"You have never told this Sesshomaru much of your past. He is interested in knowing what happened back then. You must tell this Sesshomaru, it is an order" he exclaimed and I was furious.

"You dragged me here, just to snoop inside of my personal past?" I was shaking, trying to keep calm. Sesshomaru shrugged, and I wanted to hit him. I was trembling in anger, but Sesshomaru's innocent eyes calmed me down. He was the leader of the pack, he deserved to know. I took a deep breath and began.

"I was born on the 1st of December, exactly at midnight, just like Frost. My mother, Yuki was her name, died at childbirth and my father tried not to blame me, but couldn't. He frequently ignored me, and paid all of his attention to my older brothers. When I was a young pup at the age of 70, my father was killed by a rampant bear, who also murdered two of my brothers. I was left alone with my only other sibling; his name was Akio, meaning "large glory". My name means "beautiful snow" if you were wondering. My brother tried to provide for me, but struggled. We might have been the elder's grand-children, but we were treated like any other frost wolf, maybe worse. I knew I had to pitch in with the hunting, so one day I grabbed my mother and father's daggers and set out to the woods. It was my first hunt and I was extremely successful. My bounty was huge and when I returned home, I showed my older brother. He was shocked. You see, in my village women were meant to do three things. Get married, give birth and die. Of course, we were taught how to sew, knit and cook but that was it. It was the rule. I had broken that sacred rule the very second I bloodied my hands with rabbit's blood, maybe even before that. My brother hid the animals, but couldn't help but sell the furs to get money. Soon, Akio was the crowned the best hunter of the village, which was total bullshit. Akio might be a "large glory" but he couldn't hunt to save his life. I was furious with how he had used me to get that title; so on the night of the great hunt, I participated. I dressed in a black cloak and hunted so many animals; it could have fed the village for half a year. I revealed my face at the end and when I did it was silent. Only one word was said: Traitor. I was classified as a rule-breaker and as an "unmarriageable woman". I was only 130 years old. Soon after, my brother was sentenced to death for not revealing about my 'little hunting trips'. I blamed myself for another death that I had caused. It wasn't long when I was shunned from the village, made an outcast. On every frost wolf demon's 150th birthday, we must make a sacrifice to Frost. My sacrifice was going to be my two swords: Shinzō reitōko and Shimo kamitsuku. But on the day when I was supposed to go to her temple, a huge snowstorm hit the village and raged until my birthday was over. The elder said that Frost did not want to accept my gifts, for breaking the rules. If I was treated badly before, then that was the absolute hell. Every day when I came out, people threw rocks at me, calling me spawn of Ember, the enemy of Frost. I survived it for only 7 months, but that was it. I was about to go into the forest and die, but someone stopped me.

His name was Takeshi, which means "warrior". Takeshi stopped me from dying and over a few days became my best friend. An on my 170th birthday, he proposed to me. I accepted, but soon after he disappeared. They found traces of his blood in the forest, someone had killed him. My beloved Takeshi was dead. I locked myself up and did not come out for several days. After that I rarely spoke with anyone. They forgot about me and left me alone. Who was I to complain? I trained every single day in the forest to become a warrior. A Takeshi. So that he could always be with me. That's when I discovered something unusual about me. Whenever I struck my foe, their blood would literally freeze. I kept my powers secret, scared of what the villagers would do to me if they found out. I trained over the days, trying to control my power, and alas it worked. Now, whenever I fight, I can control whether I freeze something. But sometimes it slips out. Becomes uncontrollable. **(A/N: No, she is NOT like Elsa from Frozen. Just need to get that out there. You'll know soon enough what it is ;)) **One day, while I was hunting I stumbled across a little girl. It was Rin. At first she was scared of me, but I promised I would not hurt her, so she grew to me. I grabbed her and ran back to my hut, desperately wanting to keep her. And that's when you come in." I finished my life story, and looked at Sesshomaru. Nothing reflected in his eyes and I sighed in relief. I could not stand it if he would pity me. Remembering Takeshi was hard enough, but when I thought about what he had done to me… No, I would not tell Sesshomaru that part.

"How old are you now?" he asked me.

"620" I replied, and I swear I saw something light up in his eyes.

"I am 690" he told me, I do not know why.

"Should we not get back to Rin and Jaken?" I asked, monotone. After telling him my life story, I was kind of depressed. Remembering Takeshi was hard enough, but when I thought about what he had done to me… No, I would not tell Sesshomaru that part.

"Yes, we should" he simply said and tossed me on his back.

"We fly." He explained how we would be travelling and I nodded. The whole flight to Rin and Jaken we barely spoke. When we did arrive though, Rin stood up and sprinted towards me. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, smiling slightly.

"You're back Mama! Sesshomaru kept his promise!" Rin said a bit muffled, because she had stuck her face into my kimono. I wrinkled my forehead. 'Sesshomaru promised to bring me back?' I thought confused, but pushed it away, while hugging Rin. She babbled on about how Jaken actually looked after her and how they had found a village nearby.

"Really? That's good, we need to get you a new kimono" I smiled at my pup and noticed Sesshomaru looking me up and down.

"You too need a new kimono, for travelling. We shall be heading to the western castle soon. You need formal attire, but that we can get there" Sesshomaru said coolly and I nodded slightly.

"Let us go to that village then."

When we arrived at the village, I was shocked at how busy it was. It made me feel uncomfortable, I had no idea how Rin could easily go through the crowds without covering her ears. Judging by Sesshomaru's scowl, he too felt the same way I did. It did not help that people stared at us wherever we went, and cowered away in fear. Once they noticed we meant no harm, they ignored us go past them. I had to get out of the crowd so I dragged Rin and Sesshomaru to the nearest kimono shop. Thousands of patterns met my eyes as we walked in. Different colours flew past and some colours appeared that I did not even know existed.

"Choose" Sesshomaru tonelessly said and I nodded in fear of the massive choice in front of me. Rin found a new kimono almost immediately; it was a soft orange, with tiny flowers growing on it. I was pickier, it had to have snowflakes. That's when I saw it. The exact same copy of my own kimono.

"That one" I pointed to the one and Sesshomaru stared at me.

"Are you sure?" the shop keeper asked and I nodded. He then looked to Sesshomaru who just shrugged and paid. After we left the kimono shop, I spotted a tavern.

"Sesshomaru, let us get some food. I'm sure Rin is hungry" I had to shout because it was so loud. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed me and Rin. Pulling us into the tavern, I noticed how much like home it felt. I let my guard down, and growled happily. Sesshomaru simply herded us to the nearest table, ignoring the evil stares we were getting. Someone came up to our table, and I scanned the menu.

"I would like some rabbit stew" I asked, happy that they had my favourite dish on the menu. Then I looked up and my happiness fled away. I began to growl aggressively and stood up. I was shaking in anger and surprise. The man in front of me had his eyebrows raised in surprised and his mouth wide open. I ignored his surprise and just spat out his name:

"Takeshi."

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUN. Cliffie! Sorry, but I HAD to bring him in. I kinda got bored with Koga, so I decided on a hated lover, something like what Inuyasha and Kikyo had (I really hate that bitch). But, instead of a simple misunderstanding, Takeshi really did hurt her, so it isn't exactly like Inuyasha and Kikyo's love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –Betrayal and Capture

**Please Review! **

Yukimi's POV:

"Takeshi!" I stood there, staring at the figure that had betrayed and left me. He stared back at me, before forming my name on his lips.

"Y-yukimi…?" he stuttered, obviously scared of what was about to come. I clenched my fists, and I felt my nails digging into my palms. A warm substance trickled from my hand and Sesshomaru grabbed my hands and growled at Takeshi.

"Is this not your former lover?" he asked innocently, and I scowled.

"No. He never loved me. It was all a play" I growled and Takeshi hissed.

"Not my fault you were stupid enough to actually believe I cared for you" he smirked and that was the last straw. I whipped out Yuki and Aisu and attacked the bastard. I sliced his face, intentionally allowing the ice to creep up his face.

"What the fuck is happening to my blood?!" he screamed and everyone was looking at us. I lifted my hand and slapped him sharply.

"That's for leading me on" I hissed. I punched his nose, freezing the blood that gushed out.

"That's for making me think you loved me" I scowled and then I lifted my foot and kicked him in his private parts. I lifted him by his collar and hissed into his ear:

"And that's for trying to humiliate me." The whole time while I beat him up, Sesshomaru just watched while his eyebrow rose. He was obviously wondering what the hell was happening. I calmed down a bit and stared at the slightly frozen figure in front of me.

"How is she?" I asked quietly and Takeshi looked up at me. His eyes seemed to linger on my breasts so I kicked his face.

"I asked you a question!" I barked and Takeshi mumbled something.

"What?! Speak louder!" I shouted and he stood up, growling at me.

"She's fine! We got married!" he screamed at me and I sighed. I turned my back on him and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, permission to leave?" I asked and I heard Takeshi gasp.

"YOU are travelling with the Lord of the West?!" he said unbelieving.

"Yes, I look after the girl in his pack, my pup" I reluctantly explained. Takeshi's eyes went wide.

"You're h-his mate?!" he stuttered before throwing himself backwards. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hair.

"No you flea stinking piece of shit, I adopted the human girl he was travelling with" I hissed, before releasing my grip and throwing him to the floor.

"You got stronger than before. And prettier" I could almost feel his smirk and I tensed up, my teeth gnashing. But before I could hit him again, Sesshomaru had gone up to him and stepped on his face. I couldn't hear what he had growled to Takeshi, but he turned around and beckoned for me and Rin to follow him out of the tavern. I padded out of the tavern, ignoring all of the scared looks people were giving me. I took one last look at Takeshi, before turning my back on him and shutting him out forever.

A little while later we had excited the village and were back on the road. It was silent again, no-one said anything. Rin quietly skipped beside me, while I held her hand. Not even Jaken, who usually made spiteful comments, said anything to me. I guess they were all shocked of my behaviour back in the tavern. I didn't dare look at Sesshomaru, who must be absolutely fuming. I did not want to get killed today, thank you very much. We walked for a while, dodging thorny bushes, ducking under thick branches, and avoiding demons. When we finally made camp, it was almost midnight. Rin had fallen asleep in my arms and I slowly carried her to a soft spot of moss. I too wanted to sleep, but Sesshomaru prevented me from doing so.

"Jaken, watch over Rin for me. I must talk with Yukimi" he said stonily and Jaken nodded croaking out an answer. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and dragged me to the wood. When we finally got to a secluded place, he threw me down and stared and me, with his cold eyes.

"I thought he was your beloved" he asked, and could I detect a hint of malice in his voice?

"I thought so too, until the day he humiliated me in front of the village" I spat out, and I could see in Sesshomaru's eyes that he wanted to know more. I sighed deeply and looked back at him.

"On the day that he proposed to me and I said yes, we were in front of the entire village. After I said yes, Takeshi just smirked at me and said, 'Well, too bad. Who would want to marry the spawn of ember?!' he had cried out and everyone laughed. I was used for my grand-father's petty power showing. He wanted everyone to see how I would never be able to get married, because Frost had not accepted me. That I was tainted. Ever since that day I had hated him. It was even worse when I found out that he had been having an affair with my older sister all this time. Akemi, that was my sister's name, had been living in a human town for a while now, so when Takeshi rejected me, he went after her. But as I told you before, they found his blood, so we assumed he was dead. I locked myself up again, and only went out to hunt. I built a house as far away from the village centre as possible and planned to escape. But it was always destroyed by my grand-father. It was almost as if he didn't want me to leave the village. Then, a couple of months after my 620th birthday, I had planned to let nature take its course over me, and escape. But I found Rin…" I finished the part of my life story that I had left out. I refused to look at Sesshomaru, but he forced my chin to him and made me look at him.

"This Sesshomaru does not think you are tainted" he said quietly, while looking into my eyes. His golden eyes were now softer and not as cold. I felt myself blush.

"I… I never thought myself as tainted" I tried to say, but it just came out in stutters. Sesshomaru smiled and he did something I did not expect. He kissed my forehead before standing up and walking back to camp. I just sat there stunned, my fingers on the place where he kissed me.

Sesshomaru's POV:

After I had gotten out of sight of the frost demon, I touched my lips and I couldn't help but smile. **'So she is your intended. That's what you said to bastard before at tavern' **my inner demon chuckled and I growled mentally, trying to silence it. I could feel it smirk and for some reason, I blushed. That's right; the all great and mighty Sesshomaru blushed. I scowled at my inner demon, who was just laughing his head off. 'Shut up!' I hissed, but it just kept on jesting. When I reached camp, I sat down sighing. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, getting a headache from all the commotion today. That's when I heard the scream. I got up immediately, and looked at Rin, who I thought had screamed. But she was sitting up, rubbing her eyes at the noise. I then looked over to Jaken, disgusted thinking that he might have produced the girls scream, but he too was sitting there peacefully. That's when it dawned on me. Yukimi. She hadn't taken her swords with her. I turned around and fled to the spot where she was before, but she was not there. I sniffed the air and growled when I smelled who it was.

"Naraku" I hissed and tried to follow his scent, but Rin and Jaken had reached me.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where's Mama?" I heard Rin ask sleepily, and I turned to look at the two.

"Look after Rin and Yukimi's swords Jaken. I am going after Yukimi" I said and I did not wait for a reply. I jumped up, hovered for a few seconds before soaring through the air. I sniffed the air determined to find Yukimi, but I could not find the familiar smell of pine trees and lavender. I clenched my teeth as I searched through the air, desperate to find her.

Yukimi's POV:

I rubbed my head angrily, trying to remember what had happened. That's when it dawned on me. One of those Naraku puppets had grabbed me and knocked my head. I had forgotten to take my swords with me, so I couldn't fight. I heard something and I felt my ears perk up. I sniffed the air, and that's when a small boy came up to me. I tried to lunge at him, but my hands and feet were chained. I smelt the boy, and I swear I could smell Sango's scent on him. I shook it off though, and growled as he came closer to me. He didn't say anything, just dropped a plate in front of me with some food on.

"Why am I here?! What does Naraku want with me?!" I yelped loudly, trying to make someone answer me. But the only answer I got was the sound of a door shutting and the darkness that was crawling closer to me. It reminded me of the days I was alone, with no-one around to comfort me. So I did what I always did back then. I put my head into my hands and wept.

**Don't Forget to Review! I want to read your opinion!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Difference and Frost

Yukimi's POV:

Once there were no more tears to cry, I stopped weeping and instead I sat up straight. 'I cannot show any weakness to Naraku. I must show him that I am a dangerous opponent' I thought determined and although I did not want to, I forced myself to smile.

"Hey Naraku! Come down here ya big tentacle bastard!" I shouted as loud as I could, over and over again. But he did not come. I scowled and grabbed Yuki and Aisu. They were not sharp enough to break me out of here, but maybe I could freeze the bars and then smash them open? It was worth a try. For the next few hours I did nothing but swipe my daggers and the rusty, metal bars and pour all of my ice into them. After what seemed an eternity I clenched my fist and punched the bars as hard as I could. Blood sprayed from my hand as ice shards impaled my fingers. Though to my surprise, the bars shattered as it they were made of glass. I crept through the small hole I had opened, careful not to cut my hand even further than I had. But before I even made it to the door, Naraku burst in. He eyed my cage up and down and then looked at me.

"Did you do this?" his voice was low and deadly. I decided not to show any fear. I grinned mischievously.

"Why yes I did! I'm sorry for the damage!" I mock apologized and Naraku smiled. 'Wait what?!' I thought surprised, but instead of showing it, I smiled lazily back.

"Tell me, Yukimi Furosuto, how did you get those powers of yours? No other frost wolf I know has those powers" he asked me, and something glistened in his eyes. Something that I did not like. I shrugged, trying to ignore the look inside of his eyes.

"Always had them as far as I've known" I told him and Naraku smirked.

"What can you tell me of your goddess Frost?" he questioned me and I felt myself frown. One part of me wanted to tell him, but the other one wanted me to keep her a secret.

"Why do you want to know?" I retorted back, thinking that it was the safest option. Naraku just gave me another smirk.

"Let's put it like this, Yukimi Furosuto. If you do not tell me about Frost and your heritage, then I may be forced to hurt a certain pup of yours" he smiled sweetly. I gritted my teeth, disgusted with him.

"Fine" I spat out.

"Thousands of years ago, a baby named Frost was born. She had beautiful long blue hair, and onyx black eyes. She looked a bit like me, except for her eyes and she had a mark on her forehead. A single snowflake. She looked very different from all the other frost demons, even her mother and father did not resemble her. Frost was very courageous and strong and she broke many rules of the village. One day, Frost found out that she could control the snow and she played around with it, training it every day. But soon, a huge snowstorm threatened to destroy our village and kill every single one of the people. But Frost stopped that. She sacrificed her life to stop the snowstorm and ever since then, we have been worshipping her as a goddess. That's how the story goes at least" I finished telling Naraku, who looked at me with interest.

"And what about your parents? Did they look anything like you?" he asked, still smirking.

"No. Neither of them looked like me. My grand-father blamed my mother of having an affair, but that is not possible, seeing as every sing stinking frost wolf looks the same" I gritted my teeth, remembering my grand-father cursing my mother and who-ever my father was. After I told this to him, he began laughing manically.

"Yukimi Furosuto, I believe that you may be the reincarnation of Frost."

Sesshomaru's POV:

No matter how hard I looked for her, I could not find Yukimi. I snarled, angry at Naraku for taking her away and angry at me for letting her be taken away. ** 'You miss Yukimi" **my inner demon stated, and I simply ignored him. I tried to block out the constant babbling of it, but it was quite hard to block out something inside of your head. I sniffed again, in hope of finding Yukimi's scent, but nothing spiked my nose. I growled, angry that I couldn't find her. That's when another scent crept into my nose.

"Kagura" I said emotionlessly and she gave a short nod to me.

"Naraku has ordered me to bring you to the frost demon" she said curtly, before turning away and leaving again. I knew that I had to follow her, despite the consequences. I sprinted after the wind sorceress in hope of finding Yukimi. That's when I smelled her. I sighed in relief, but tensed up again when I smelt her blood.

"Why is she bleeding Kagura?" I asked her annoyed, but she just shrugged.

"She cut herself on the ice she made, in order to escape" she quickly explained, before disappearing into the castle that suddenly materialised in front of me. I growled, smelling Naraku's scent everywhere in the castle. I dashed inside, and followed Yukimi's scent, just in time to hear Naraku say to her:

"Yukimi Furosuto, I believe that you may be the reincarnation of Frost."

I bashed through the door, growling aggressively as I heard him.

"What did you say?" I snarled and Yukimi looked at me, something flashing through her eyes as she saw me. Happiness. Joy. And something that looked like… longing? I shook it off, and took three steps before reaching Yukimi. I swept her off of her feet and carried her bridal style out, by smashing open the walls around us. Naraku just smirked that smirk that was always plastered on his face.

"I will come and get you soon Yukimi Furosuto, or should I call you Frost now?" he called after us. I just snarled at him and shot a string of poison after him. He dodged it though and suddenly, the castle disappeared. I looked at Yukimi, who was staring at the castle, as though she wanted to destroy every last brick of it.

"I now see why you hate Naraku so much" she growled to me and I couldn't help but smile.

Yukimi's POV:

I was glad to be with Sesshomaru again. His warm arms that gripped me tightly were surprisingly comfortable and I soon found myself being lulled to sleep. Something strange happened in my dream. A woman who looked like me was standing before me, except she had onyx eyes and a snowflake mark on her head.

"Frost?" I asked unbelievingly. She just smiled sadly.

"Yes child, it is I" she told me, yet her smile was so sad it broke my heart.

"Am I really your incarnation…?" I quietly asked and she nodded sorrowfully and I wondered why she seemed so melancholy.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked, just like a little child.

"Because now our powers could fall into the wrong hands. Controlling the snow and ice is amazing, but dangerous as well, Yukimi Furosuto" she told me softly. I nodded, understanding, then she spoke up again.

"As long as you stay with the inudaiyokai, you shall be safe. He treasures you quite a lot. Do you remember that time when you went into that blood-lust mode?" she asked and I nodded fearfully, clearly remembering the moment.

"When your peaceful mind went crazy, my sorrow and sadness took over your body, creating a monster. Naraku could use that monster to reign terror over humans and yokais. You cannot let that happen! You must keep a peaceful state of mind" she explained, her voice flowing like honey. I nodded once again, but this time a lot slower.

"I understand Frost" I said slowly and she smiled again, this time a bit more cheerfully. And then, my dream ended.

When I woke up, I was lying in the warm lap of Sesshomaru. I snapped my eyes open, surprised to see his golden eyes stare softly into mine. I tried to get up, but he just pushed me back down again.

"Stay" he growled quietly and I nodded and made myself comfortable. I had to admit, I was enjoying his company, despite it being silent.

"We shall soon been arriving at the western palace. Rin and Jaken are already there" he told me and I shut my eyes.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked me and I gave a small smile.

"No, simply resting my eyes" I explained and I could feel him smiling. Then I remembered my dream.

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"Sesshomaru." He said and I opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion.

"Just Sesshomaru" he said and I smiled widely.

"Sesshomaru" I tried again and this time he responded.

"Yes?"

"While I was asleep… Frost visited me in my dreams. Sesshomaru, I am the reincarnation of Frost" I looked at his golden orbs and he nodded slowly.

"Explain" he said and I began telling him what Frost had told me. He stayed quiet the entire time and didn't even speak when I finished talking.

"Are you mad?" I asked weakly and he looked at me, his eyes soft with care.

"No, I am not" he replied and I grinned.

"Come on then. Let's start heading to the western castle. The lord must return after all" I beamed and he smiled back.

"Very well. Let us get going" he purred and hauled me on to his back. I knew what was coming next. He took a couple of jumps, before he soared through the sky. I gripped his warm back tightly, as the wind brushed though my hair. It was barely half an hour, when Sesshomaru landed in front of a marble palace.

"Is this it?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. Welcome to the western castle."

**Don't forget to review. Seriously, review!**


	9. Important Note Please Read!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ**

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, because I am letting all of you know, that for the next three days I will be away on a school trip. I will update when I get back, but this was just a warning. Sorry! **

**Love From:  
KitKatmunch  
**


End file.
